


Anger

by ProductiveDissociation



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProductiveDissociation/pseuds/ProductiveDissociation
Summary: He sees her through the window, all the way at the top floor. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he knows it’s her.





	Anger

He sees her through the window, all the way at the top floor. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he knows it’s her. He has a hundred questions and no answers.

  
How did she get in? Does his dad know? Will his dad care? How long until the building blows? Is it too late to get her out?

  
But mostly, why? Why did she walk in? Why isn’t life worth it? Why isn’t he worth it? Why would she leave him? Why isn’t he enough to make her stay? why? Why? Why? WHY?

She waves at him. She fucking waves. She knows he sees her and she’s still going to do it. Selfish bitch, he thinks, and then immediately regrets it. He’s angry. Angry is easy. It’s familiar compared the crippling terror and hopelessness that he can feel closing in on him. Anger will keep it away. Anger will keep him safe. Hold onto anger.

But not at her. He loves her. He can’t be angry at her. Be angry at the world that made her suffer enough to leave him. Be angry at his dad. Be angry at anything but her.

The building collapses, and anger is all he has left.


End file.
